Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 3 Page 1
Chapter 3: First Time Experiencing Magic Gohan barely heard the giant, still taking in all of the sights around him. He could not believe that he was in the magical equivalent to a shopping mall… a shopping mall hidden by a brick wall behind a local pub, but a mall none the less. The young wizard turned his head curiously, watching a few children around his age coming out of that broom store place. They were all gawking and swarming around boy holding a package wrapped in brown paper, smirking and glowing with satisfaction. Hagrid nodded, “Yep, anything magical yeh could want is here. By the way Gohan,” He looked at Gohan proudly, “I never would ave’ expected someone like yeh could ave’ defeated such a monster like Cell.” Gohan had a really angry look on his face. Could Dumbledore have lied to him about people not knowing he killed Cell? Hagrid then added, seeing the look on Gohan’s face, “Don’ worry though, I already knew you defeated him from Dumbledore. Like he told yeh, only some people from the Ministry and him know yeh killed Cell.” Gohan then had a look of relief on his face. Then, something else crept into his head, “Hagrid, I don’t think any of the stores here will accept any of the money I have.” Hagrid chuckled, “Don’ worry, and we’re going to Gringotts, the wizard bank. Yeh can exchange your money there.” Gohan nodded his head. When they arrived at the building, they saw a sign that read: Enter stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly for their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more then treasure there. Hagrid looked grim, “After reading this sign, yeh’d be mad ter try an rob Gringotts.” Gohan nodded, if these people could make such a creepy sign, what could they actually do to protect the bank? As they walked into the bank, Gohan looked around the building. Gohan then saw what owned the bank. Gohan looked at Hagrid, “Are those things”- But Hagrid finished for him, “Goblins, yep. They run Gringotts. They’re clever and wicked little things, which is why it’s so safe. I’m sure with all yer adventures you’re not very astonished seeing them.” Gohan was in shock, but managed to shake his head. It was true he had seen things that people never would have thought existed, but seeing magical creatures thought to have never lived was astounding. When they got a corner of the bank, Hagrid whispered, “Now, what yeh need to do is jus’ tell them yeh wan’ to exchange all yer money. They won’ know how much zeni is in wizard money, but they do know how to calculate it through American money. Jus’ tell em how much it is in American.” Gohan nodded, and walked up to a booth that read Exchange Booth, We Exchange All Currency. Gohan walked up to the goblin running the booth. The goblin didn’t notice Gohan, for he was reading a book. Gohan tapped on the desk, “Excuse me, but I’d like to exchange my money.” The goblin looked up, and said in an irritated voice, “Well then, please tell me the amount of money you want to exchange, and then show it to me.” Gohan thought that all goblins were rude, but did as he was told, and took out the money Bulma gave him, “That’s about 15 million dollars in American money.” The goblin stared blankly, looking at the money on his desk. Then, he said, “Very well, please follow me.” The goblin walked off, and Gohan followed in hot pursuit. Hagrid caught up with Gohan, and said, “Yeh had 15 million dollars?! How’d yeh get that much?” Gohan shrugged, “That was some pocket money Bulma and my grandpa gave me. Bulma runs Capsule Corp. and they make a lot of money. She only gave me the money she made for the day in West City though. As for my grandpa, he’s also known as the Ox King, and he’s VERY rich. And since that makes me a prince, I’m entitled to some money any time I want from my grandpa.” Hagrid nodded, and stared straight while walking shocked to find out how much money his young friend had. When they were riding under the bank, where the vaults were, Gohan asked the goblin, “How come we’re so far down? I thought that all the vaults were up there.” Gohan pointed upwards. The goblin replied, “The vault’s height above ground depends on how much valuables are in it. Each level of ground has a different defense against intruders, each more deadly then the last. Because you told me how much money you had, I was able to calculate how much it was in wizard money, and put it in one of our most secure vaults.” Gohan nodded, understanding what the goblin meant. When they arrived at Gohan’s vault, Hagrid quickly got out, gasping for breath because of his dizziness. The goblin then unlocked Gohan’s vault with his finger. Gohan’s eyes grew wide at he saw. You couldn’t look at one spot in the room without seeing stacks of gold, bronze and silver. There were mountains of gold coins, piles of silver coins and heaps of bronze coins lied on the floor, gleaming in the light. Hagrid then said, “The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver coins, those are Sickles, add up to a Galleon and twenty nine bronze coins, they’re called Knuts, add up to a sickle. Try an remember that, and scoop up an even amount of coins fer the year.” Gohan nodded, and scooped up some coins into a read silk marble bag. When they walked out of Gringotts, Hagrid said, “Gohan, would yeh be all alrigh if I let you get yer supplies by yerself? I’ve got to get something down Knockturn Alley,” He pointed towards a dark Alley, and a sign that read Knockturn Alley. He then added, “An don’ follow me, alrigh?” Gohan nodded innocently. Hagrid smiled and walked down towards the alley. Gohan then grinned and then pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing that he had crossed his fingers. Gohan said to himself as he walked down Knockturn Alley, “I’ll just see what the big deal about this alley is. It’s not like I can’t take care of myself.” He continued to walk down the dark alley, and then heard a hoarse voice, “Are you lost my boy?” He turned around to see a very disturbing old lady behind him. She had hair like worms, warts all over her face, and had a very creepy look in her eyes. Gohan said politely, “No, but thank you anyway.” He started walking when two people, who were as ugly as the woman, blocked his path. Then, three more people circled Gohan. Then, Gohan smirked, and thought, I think they want to fight, but before I get excited I’d better make sure. Then, one of the men who black Gohan’s path earlier, noticed Gohan’s money, and said, “That’s a lot of money you have their, maybe you’d better give it to us for safe keeping.” Gohan just rolled his eyes, “No thanks, I’d prefer me keeping my money. I suggest that you go away before you make me mad.” They just laughed at him, as if he were some circus freak. Then, the man pointed his wand at Gohan and replied, “If you won’t give it peacefully, then we’ll use force. STUPEFY!” Suddenly, a jet of red light erupted from the tip of his wand and headed straight towards Gohan. This caught Gohan by surprise, and the light hit Gohan in the chest. Everyone made a move towards him, until Gohan dusted the spot where he was hit, and then they all backed up slightly. Gohan then said, “So that’s what magic feels like. I would’ve thought it’d hurt me, but I guess I was wrong,” Then, Gohan smirked, giving the people fear. They had never witnessed someone not injured by the Stunning spell, and this scared them. Gohan then pointed his index finger at the magical muggers. It started to glow at the tip, “Allow me to show you how it’s done. Dodan Ray!” The powerful beam, which he learned from Tien, was sent toward the group. Although Gohan didn’t make the beam strong enough to seriously injure them, he just used enough ki to knock them against the wall. When they got up, they ran away, deeper into the alley. Gohan shrugged, “I wonder if I should let them get away? No matter, I’ll just look for Hagrid.” Gohan followed their path into the alley. He walked calmly through it, sure that after what they saw him do to them, they wouldn’t mess with him. About halfway through the alley, Gohan was in pain. Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction